The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name BFP-865.
The new New Guinea Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with excellent basal branching, upright and medium growth habit, numerous large flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new New Guinea Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Samoa (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,422) as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Prepona (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,150) as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar BFP-865 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., on Sep. 15, 1996. Plants of the new New Guinea Impatiens differ from plants of both parents primarily in flower petal color, since `Samoa` has white flowers with a pink blush and `Prepona` has bright red flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.